


The Real G1 Climax

by drowninginanempire



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Original Character(s), Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Real G1 Climax

“God, I’m so damn sore,” Kenny walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his curls. I looked up at him from my spot on the bed.

“Come here babe. I’ll give you a massage.” I instructed, patting the edge of the mattress. He came to me, plopping himself down. His skin was red from the hot water in the shower. I sat on my heels behind him, my knees against his hips. I pulled his hair back into a tight bun and secured it with an elastic.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I began to massage them. He let out little moans as I dug my fingers into his skin. I worked on the knots littering his shoulders and upper back. “Let me know if I’m hurting you, Ty. There’s so much tension,” I leaned forward placing kisses to his neck, then jaw, upon his cheek, and to his temple. My upper body pressed against his back, “You were incredible tonight. You really are the best in the world, babe. I’m so fucking proud of you.” I smiled to myself, not realizing he’d been watching me in the mirror above our dresser the whole time.

I moved my hands over his shoulders, down to his chest, splaying my fingers across his pecs before pinching his nipples and eliciting a throaty groan from him. His head fell back against my chest. “Does that feel good, Ty?” I tweaked his nipple again, my other hand finding its way around his throat. He nodded in reply looking up at me. I leaned down to kiss him, running my tongue between his lips and exploring his mouth making sure to taste all of him. He reached back, wrapping a hand in my hair as I squeezed his throat gently. 

He stood up and turned to face me. “How’d I get so lucky to find you?” He reached down, hooking his fingers in the band of my shorts and swiftly pulled them down and off my legs, “Get up there,” he pointed to the head of the mattress. I quickly slid up the bed, planting myself against the headboard. He crawled halfway up and grabbed my ankles, pulling me flat against the mattress. His body hovered over mine. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I ran my hands over his triceps. 

“Nothing would make me feel better than fucking your brains out.” 

With that, I yanked his briefs down allowing his cock to spring out. Licking my lips, I placed my hand around his length, twisting my fist up and down his shaft. A groan escaped his lips as precum coated his head. I pulled him to me, guiding his tip up and down my slit. 

“Let me take care of you Ty.” I pushed gently against his shoulder causing him to lay on his back. I straddled him, lining his dick up with my entrance. “You ok?“ 

“Yes,” he breathed in response. I sunk down on him, both of us moaning at the sensational feeling. He filled me completely, perfectly. I paused for a moment to adjust to the size. His hands were on my waist, eyes closed. “I love when you take care of me.” He smiled. I began to move my hips back and forth against him, slowly. 

“I love taking care of my man.” I remarked, clenching my walls around him. “Love to make him feel good.” I tightened my muscles again, “Love how strong he is,” I squeezed, “Love how beautiful he is,” I leaned down, latching my lips to the hollow of his neck, riding him a little faster as I sucked the tender flesh. I released it with a pop as his hand came down hard on my ass, a cry escaping my mouth. He flipped me onto my back, still remaining inside. He began to thrust into me at a perfect speed. His hand snaked under the crook of my knee, spreading across the underside of my thigh. As he pushed my leg back, the new angle sent sparks of pleasure through my body. Each thrust had his cock skimming against my g spot. Sounds of intense pleasure evaded my throat. 

“I’m…so close,” I breathed heavily, leaning up to kiss him. His thrusts intensified and I couldn’t hold back any longer. “Tyson!” I cried as my body writhed beneath him, my hips moving with his as he continued pounding me into the mattress, finally bottoming out for the last time, coming inside me as we both stilled. A thin layer of sweat coated our bodies. Kenny pulled out lying next to me. I whined at the loss of contact, feeling the remains of our escapade running along my inner thigh. I felt the mattress shift as Kenny got up. He came back from the bathroom with a cloth, beginning to clean up our mess. “Ooh, that feels good.” I mumbled at the contact of the cold, damp cloth against my swollen cunt. 

He chuckled, “Do you want me to leave it?” He asked. I nodded yes in reply, closing my legs to hold it in place. He laid back down next to me, “Are you really proud of me?” He asked quietly. 

I looked at him, “Of course I am, Ken. I’m so fucking proud of you. I’m proud of everything you do and everything you are.” I placed my hand against his scruffy cheek. My heart swelled at the smile on his face. He loved getting praise and I loved giving it to him. There was nothing better than making him feel adoration and seeing how happy it made him. 

“I love you, y/n.” He gripped my hand in his. A squeezing sensation came over my finger, “Will you marry me?” He released my hand, revealing a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. 

I clasped my hand over my mouth, tears pricking the backs of my eyes. “Yes, yes a thousand times yes!” I sighed, clutching my hand to my chest. Everything about this was perfect. Neither of us were too over the top when it came to declaring our love for each other. We didn’t need a cheesy, planned out proposal. “It’s perfect, Ty. Absolutely perfect.” I kissed him hard, holding his face in my hands.


End file.
